Reborn as a Gilbert
by blessedcountrygirl
Summary: Riley Collins is reborn as Riley Gilbert Elena's baby sister. When Elena is kidnapped by Trevor and Rose, Riley is as well. She is unknowingly left behind in the house when Damon and Stephan recuse Elena. What will happen when she is found by Elijah and how will this change the story especially when it is found out that she is part Mage Witch and part seer. Starts before the show.
1. Preview

**Reborn as a Gilbert Kidnapped by a Mikaelson**

 **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS**

 **THIS IS JUST A SMALL IDEA THAT I HAD AND WANTED TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE THOUGHT**

I'm a baby AGAIN! THIS IS NOT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR. Most of you are proably confused so lets start from the begining. Hi my name is Riley Collins or at least it used to be before I was reborn, reincarnated, or whatever you want to call this. Well techinaly it would be reincarnated because that would imply that I was still in my own universe/demision and I'm not. Anyways back to how I became stuck as a baby.

 _As I had said my name is or was Riley Collins. It was my 16th birthday when my life ended. I was walking home from the movie thearter where my friends and I had just got done watching the newest Fast and Furious movie, which was awsome by the way. They had gotten a ride home from their mother while I decided to walk since my house wasn't that far from the movie theater, all I had to do was cut across the park and walk like two blocks._

 _As I was walking threw a darkend section of the park I noticed a faint blue glow coming from the underbrush and like the curious cat my mom always said I was, I went to investagte. Long story short by doing that I kinda accidently offered up my lifeforce for an alien race to save them. Turns out that said alien race felt guilty so they offered up what they thought was compensation for accidently killing me by having me reborn into a diffrent dimension._

So here I am in the body of a baby.

 **WOULD THIS BE A STORY THAT ANYBODY IS INTERESTED IN SEEING ME CONTIUNE IF SO PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1: Curiosity killed the cat

**Reborn as a Gilbert**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS AND EVERYTHING I WRITE IS FICTION**

 **Summary:** Riley Collins was a normal sixteen year old foster kid from Harlem. One night her curiosity got the better of her and it cost her her life, or that is what she thought. One moment she lays on the ground in the middle on Central Park where her life was being drained from her and then the next she is being reborn into a world where Vampires were real and her family has a legacy of vampire hunting. This is her journey.

 **Crib:** White Delta Children Gateway 4 in 1 Convertible Crib

 **Car Seat:** Black and Pink Extend2fit Convertible Car Seat by Graco

 **Stroller:** Black Grey and White Baby Trend Sit N Stand Tandem Stroller + Car Seat Travel System

 **Playpen:** Black Pink and White Baby Trend Go Lite ELX Nursery Center Rose Gold

 **Room:** Purple Walls with pink and aqua blue bubbles painted on the walls with the star constellations on the ceiling. With hardwood floors and a window with a window seat on the wall across from the door.

 **Highchair:** Purple and White Evezo Merly High Chair/Desk Combo

 **Rocker:** Pink Fisher Price Infant-To-Toddler Rocker Floral Confetti, Pink

 **Walker:** Pink and Grey Dream on Me 2 in 1 Crossover Musical Walker and Rocker

 **Chapter 1:** Curiosity Killed the Cat but it came back

 _Riley Collins was a normal sixteen year old foster kid from Harlem. Ever since she was a baby she had been bounced around from foster home to foster home until she landed in the South Harlem Group Home for Troubled Youth or SHG. She had been there for the past three years and was actually happy. Most children hated Group Homes but when you consider some of the foster homes she had been in SHG was like a five star hotel. Like most foster kids Riley learned early on that all foster parents wanted was some extra money coming in and they didn't care for the kids under their care. So like most foster children Riley grew up without the love of a parent and learned to only count on herself but all that is about change because as Riley lays on the ground in Central Park dying her fate had been sealed by the race she had unknowingly saved. It was decided that she would be given a second chance at living all the while fixing the mistakes that one Elena Gilbert would make._

The first thing that Riley registered after taking what she thought would be her last breath was warmth. Warmth and safety. At first she couldn't figure out what was going on but it soon became quite clear, even if it was a bit bizarre. She was a baby but not just a normal baby no she was an unborn baby. Do you know how it feels to have sixteen years worth of memories and then realize that you haven't been born. Well born again. Lets just say that it was a long nine months for Riley but she did learn some valuable information while being the best unknown eavesdropper. It was weird that she could hear everything that was going on around her and her 'mother' perfectly clear while literally being encased in fluid in her mother's abdomen.

Anyways she learned that her parents names were Miranda and Grayson Gilbert and she also had two older siblings. An older sister named Elena who was 3 and an older brother named Jeremy who was 1. Her dad was a doctor while her mom was a stay at home mom. They lived in a small town called Mystic Falls and her family was apparently one of the Founding Families of said town. She had an aunt named Jenna and an uncle named John who hated each other. Oh an apparently **VAMPIRES WERE REAL AND HER FAMILY WERE VAMPIRE HUNTERS.**

Of course only her parents and uncle John knew of the family legacy but it has been said that when Elena, Jeremy, and Riley turned 18 they would be brought into the family secret. _Ya I am not waiting that long. If Vampires were really real then I wasn't going to wait 18 years._ She had been in this world for about 8 months when she had her first incident.

It was normal day, her mom had dropped Elena and Jeremy off at daycare and was going around town doing errands when Riley felt her mother's heart rate start to accelerate and then a force hit them with so much force that she felt one of her mother's ribs crack and puncture her safe place. Before everything turned black she felt a force go out of her but that was all she remembered. She didn't find out what happened until days later.

 **Nobody's POV**

Miranda Gilbert was walking across the street when a car came out of nowhere and hit her head on and kept on going. It was later released that it was a miracle that she survived and that alone left everyone baffled. The only injury she had was a couple of busted ribs one of which punctured her uterus but was lucky repaired in time to save her unborn child's life and allow her to stay in her mother until she was ready to come out. Her survival was later named the Gilbert Miracle because with the speed that the car was going should of fractured or broken every bone in her body.

 **Riley third person POV**

When she heard all of this she replayed what she remembered of that day before she blacked out. She remembered feeling that surge of power release out of her. Did she save herself and her mother or did something else happen. Riley had decided to table those thoughts until she was actually released from her current prison which by her calculations should be less that a month after the incident. Luckily nothing else happened before Riley was born again and her mothers ribs had healed enough that she would not have to go through a c-section. Although Riley didn't know if that was lucky for her or unlucky. On one side she didn't feel like being cut out of her 'mother' but she also didn't feel like being squeezed out of her 'mother' as well.

Before she knew it, they were on their way to the hospital for her 'birth' and apparently she was really stubborn because it took her 26 hours to get in the position for her mother to be able to push. Riley might have been silently praying for a C-section at the end just the get out into the real world.

The first thing Riley saw after escaping her mother was the very bright lights. In Fact they were so bright that she started crying much to her displeasure and before she knew it she was bathed and swaddled in a pink hospital blanket and being held by her father while her mother rested in the bed nearby. Wow she can't actually believe that this was really happening. I mean it was one thing to know what was going on but actually being in the world now and being able to see everything and knowing that it was really real and not a fabricated dream was a new experience for her. This was going to take some getting used to.

Her 'father' was an average looking guy in Riley's opinion. He had black hair with brown eyes and a gentle look to him that told her that he wasn't like the foster families that 'took care of her' in what she was calling her past life. Maybe just maybe her life would be better this time around. Her mother was very pretty with brown hair and brown eyes and again she had a gentle look to her as well. Her attention was brought back to father when he started to talk to her which made her heart swell, even though she knew he didn't think she could understand him.

 **Riley** **1st person POV**

"Hi baby girl. I am your daddy." When he saw that he had my attention again he continued. "You might not understand what I am saying right now but don't worry because I will tell you everyday. I love you so much baby girl and I will always protect you no matter what. You will never want for anything I will always make sure you are happy and know that you are loved. Oh baby girl you are so loved by everyone in this family, even your uncle John. He might not show it very much but family is the most important thing in his life and yes that still includes aunt Jenna." He bent down closer to me then as if sharing a secret. "Just between you and me John still loves Jenna and Jenna still loves John but they are too stubborn to tell each other."

Before he could keep going my mom woke up.

"Grey. You better not be corrupting our daughter before she even has a chance to meet anybody else."

"Oh Mer, would I ever do that?" He asked her while turning from the window he was looking out while holding me.

"You and I both know the answer to that. Now hand me my daughter unless you plan on growing boobs and feeding her."

Oh my gosh I so did not need that image in my brain of my dad on my first day in this world, but it was hilarious how fast he handed me over to her. The experience that followed though will haunt me for years. I honestly can't tell you how happy I will be when they either decide to bottle feed me or I grow teeth and can eat on my own.

After what felt like forever I could finally feel myself getting full thankfully. My dad took me from her again so she could clean herself up and anything else she needed to do before the rest of our family came in to meet me. While my mom went into the bathroom he took me back to the window and but kept up conversing with mom.

"So Mer, we should really settle on a name for this little one now that she is here."

"Ya I was thinking the same thing but I just don't know. Everything we have come up with just doesn't seem to fit our angel."

"Ya I know what you mean."

The both went quite trying to think of the perfect name for me. That's when I had an idea. I remember back when my mom got hit by the car and the surge of power that I had released that I know somehow protected us. Maybe somehow I could use that to tell them to name me Riley. I honestly didn't know how to accomplish this so I just squeezed my eyes shut real tight and thought really hard on the name Riley. When that accomplished nothing I thought back to how it felt to release 'my power as I was now calling it'. I remembered how scared I was and then before I knew it I could feel it. My power. I didn't know exactly what it was but I felt it down deep in me. I then focused on my power really hard while thinking my name is Riley. I don't know how long it took but finally I felt my power move from inside me and reach out to my dad before it snapped back to me. It was then that I heard my dad say.

"What about Riley?"

"Riley?" my mom asked.

"Ya Riley. It just came to me Riley Miranda Gilbert." my dad finished.

"Riley Andrea Gilbert." mom countered which made dad chuckled and smile.

"I guess it is settled." dad said as mom made her way back to her bed. "Welcome to the world Riley Andrea Gilbert. Now how about I give you back to your mother while I go and gather the rest of your family who are probably dying to meet you little one."

Dad then handed me back to mom and left the room. Which prompted mom to talk to me and again the love I could hear coming from her voice made my heart swell just as dads speech did.

"Oh my baby girl, my Riley. I love you so much and I am so happy you are finally here."

Before she could go on the door to the room we were in opened and in came the rest of the family. Dad led the group carrying another baby in his arms which had to be Jeremy. Then a woman came in holding a little girl, Aunt Jenna and Elena, Finally a man came in which walked up to dad and clapped him on the shoulder saying congratulations, Uncle John. The next thing I knew I was being picked up by dad as he gave Jeremy to mom.

"Everybody I would like you to meet the newest member of the Gilbert Family. Riley Andrea Gilbert.' dad said.

After a round of applause I was then handed to the man.

"Riley I would like you to meet your Uncle John. John I would like to introduce you to your youngest niece Riley."

Uncle John's hold was different from dads. While dads felt more loving Uncle John's felt more protective. Now I'm not saying that dads hold was not protective because it was but Uncle John's felt more like protection would come before love. I didn't get to contemplate much more on this topic because Uncle john's hold became more like dads as soon as dad asked him a question.

"John. Me and Miranda have been talking and we were wondering if you would agree to be Riley's godfather."

"Really. You want me to be her godfather." Uncle John asked clearly surprised.

"Yes John we both would be honored for you to be her godfather." Miranda answered uncle john.

"I will be honored myself to accept the position. This does mean that I get to spoil her right." Uncle John asked, breaking the serious atmosphere that had descended onto the room.

I didn't get to officially meet Aunt Jenna until the next day because I fell asleep for the first time in this new world feeling safe and protected in my godfather/uncles arms.

 **Please Review and also comment who you think Riley should eventually end up with.**


	3. Chapter 2: Through the Years

**Reborn as a Gilbert**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS AND EVERYTHING I WRITE IS FICTION**

 **Summary:** Riley Collins was a normal sixteen year old foster kid from Harlem. One night her curiosity got the better of her and it cost her her life, or that is what she thought. One moment she lays on the ground in the middle on Central Park where her life was being drained from her and then the next she is being reborn into a world where Vampires were real and her family has a legacy of vampire hunting. This is her journey.

 **Chapter 2:** Through the years.

 **Riley 3rd Person POV**

The first few months of young Riley's life was spent in routine. She would wake up, get fed by her mother, bathed by her father, take a nap, wake up only to be fed and changed before falling asleep again. It took about 2 months for her to stay awake any longer. Luckily for her family she wasn't a big cryer which meant nobody got robbed of their sleep. Finally by the time she was three months old she could actually stay awake and stay concentrated. By the time she was six months old she was beginning to talk and was standing up and walking with a walker which apparently meant that she was ahead in her development as her father liked to put it. When her first birthday rolled around Riley had finally had a gameplan on what she was going to do with her life.

 **Find out more about her power and experiment with it.**

 **Learn Martial Arts**

 **Learn Mediation**

 **Learn all she could about the supernatural world.**

 **Do well in school but don't overdo it.**

She had other things she wanted to accomplish but they fell into those main categories. See as much as Riley tried she couldn't get her power to do anything but she was able to feel it. Finally after many hours of thinking it over and going over every movie she had ever watched in her past life about people with powers Riley had finally determined that she was most likely just too young and her power wasn't strong enough to do anything. A Lot of the films had powers not showing up until pre-teen years. This meant that all she could do was prepare herself the best way possible which brought up the other things on her list.

Martial Arts would be a way to stay in shape and help protect her and her family. Mediation would help clear her mind and hopefully eventually help her with her power. Learning about the supernatural world was a given to help protect herself and her family. School was another story. She could very easily skip a few grades when she started but that would bring unwanted attention to her and put more pressure on her.

At age 3 Riley had convinced her parents to sign her up for the little ninjas karate class. By the age of 8 she was already a black belt. Her parents then allowed her to take a judo class once a week in Richmond all the while still practicing Karate two times a week in mystic falls to keep her skills sharp.

When school began it became apparent that Riley was smart but she worked real hard to not show how smart she was. Although she enjoyed taking the top spot in her class every year she never let any else know that she was smarter than they thought. Also when school began she had a hard time making friends because let's face it Riley wasn't a normal child. In the end she became a loner which was just fine with her but apparently it worried her parents and teachers.

Over the years her parents stopped trying to make Riley make some friends and just accepted her for how she was. The other members of her family didn't though. Her uncle John loved her no matter what, her aunt Jenna disliked her because Riley liked John more than her, Elena hated Riley for lots of reasons that made sense to a child but made no sense to an adult, and Jeremy followed his big sisters lead. This was nothing new to Riley after spending her past life in the foster care system but her indifference changed to hate towards her siblings after her 10th birthday.

Long story short Riley got a kitten on her 10th birthday which made Elena jealous. Elena then turned around and got Jeremy to keep Riley occupied while Elena went to hide the kitten. The end result came when Elena locked the kitten in an old trunk in the attic and forgot about it, meaning the kitten died. Elena and Jeremy acted all sad in front of their parents but laughed in Riley's face when they were alone. That was the day that Riley's plans changed from protecting her family to protecting herself.

Now don't get me wrong Riley would always protect her mom, dad, uncle John and possibly her aunt Jenna but Elena and Jeremy were permanently off her protected list. You might say that it was a bit extreme over and animal but on top of all the bullying, pranks, and rumors that they spread around about Riley, Riley just had enough.

A few months after the kitten incident Riley had finally tapped into her powers while awake. See she had learned mediation through her martial art studies and had been practicing it for years and over the years she had been able to feel more and more of her powers and had even tapped into them to do small things while in a meditative state. She could sense and map out her surrounding area, make herself float a few inches off the ground, and make a light appear in her hand but the first time she was able to do any of that outside of a meditative state was in school one day.

The day started off as every other day did, the three Gilbert children got up and went to school. Elena was in the eighth grade, Jeremy was in the sixth grade, while Riley was in the fifth grade. Now since Mystic Falls was a small school they only had two campuses. The first housed kindergarten - eighth grade while the other was the high school. Elena and Jeremy ganged up with their group of friends, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, and Vicki to teach Riley a lesson for being weird. They ended up shoving her into a locker without anyone seeing before running off to class. This was nothing new to Riley but she was still pissed off. While she was stewing in her anger she realised that she could feel her surroundings just like when she was mediating. Her anger was then forgotten while she explored this new development. It took about an hour but she finally had gotten a good grip on her power without mediating that she was able to unlock the locker.

After that day she began practicing using her power for other things. It was hard work because apparently using her power was the equivalent to a good workout session but as time went on she could use her power more and more. Riley theorized that whatever power she had was like a muscle and the more use the muscel got the more the muscle could do. In the beginning she started off with what she already knew she could do, sensing her surroundings, moving things, and making a light in her hand.

When she mastered the basics again because apparently using her power while awake was completely different from being in a meditative state, she began exploring more options. Like with her surroundings she began to expand the area she could sense and map out. Her telekinesis was a bit harder but she treated that power like a regular muscle which seemed to work pretty well. The more she worked that muscle the more the muscle could do. She gave herself a big pat on the back when she was able to lift her parents car and hold in the air for half an hour while standing at her bedroom window. There was not much she could improve her light power except making it brighter or dimmer and changing the color. She eventually grew bored with only those three things to work on so she began to look at movies and comic books to get more ideas to see if her powers could do more.

By the time Elena had gotten their parents killed in the accident Riley's powers had grew majorly. Listed in the order of her learning her them.

 **Sensing and mapping out surroundings up to one mile and any living thing in that area.**

Being able to follow a person's movements within the one mile.

 **Telekinesis**

Flying by using telekinesis on her body (limit to 12 hours of continuous flying but causing great hunger and tiredness. Note: Always carry protein and meal replacement shakes)

Personal shield that could stop a bullet (Only holds up for six bullets)

Can quickly make any wood object into a stake and shoot it in a Vampires heart.

 **Light Power** ( Can have multiple balls of light in multiple colors and can use telekinesis on the balls.)

 **Fire**

Light candles or other things on fire

Create fire balls to throw

Can cause fire that does no damage

Can combine fire and light power and have different color fire.

 **Shapeshifting**

Change my appearance

Turn into animals

German Shepherd (great for tracking)

Black white and grey striped tabby cat (great for spying)

Eagle owl (makes flying easier)

 **Mindscape** (protection and organization of the mind)

Perfect recall

Photographic Memory

After her parent funeral Riley had told her Uncle John that she knew about the supernatural world and asked for his help in learning more about it so she could better protect herself. He agreed and it was decided that she would spend the summer with him so he could teach her the family business. While there John taught Riley everything he knew about the supernatural world which included: Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, The Originals, and everything he knew about Elena being a doppelganger and the sun and moon curse.

During a hunt a vampire nearly got the drop on them but Riley saved them by using her powers in front of her uncle. Which led to her explaining a edited version of events. Basically she said that through mediation she learned some things but she had always felt her power within her. Mediation just brought it to the surface. Fortunately John took it all in stride and accepted Riley for who she was. It helped that she wanted to use her powers against Vampires. Like all good things though that summer came to and end which left Riley heading back to mystic falls to start her freshman year in high school.

 **I know this chapter was a bit fast moving but I had to get through the years before the show actually starts. The next chapter will be the first episode and will mostly stay true to the story line but will become AU when Uncle John comes to town.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3: Riley's Return

**Reborn as a Gilbert**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS AND EVERYTHING I WRITE IS FICTION**

 **Summary:** Riley Collins was a normal sixteen year old foster kid from Harlem. One night her curiosity got the better of her and it cost her her life, or that is what she thought. One moment she lays on the ground in the middle on Central Park where her life was being drained from her and then the next she is being reborn into a world where Vampires were real and her family has a legacy of vampire hunting. This is her journey.

 **Chapter 3:** "Riley's Return"

 **Riley POV 3rd Person**

"Welcome to Mystic Falls" Riley read as Uncle John drove past the sign. It had been almost 3 months since she had been back in her hometown and she was not looking forward to being back. The past three months had been the best of her life. Her sister and brother were not around to torture her, her uncle John had taught her everything he knew of the supernatural world and he had accepted her fully when he found out about her powers.

 **-Flashback Start-**

 _Riley and John were on their very first Vampire hunt together. It seemed that a newly turned vampire had been left all on his own and was now feasting on the residents of a small town right outside Oakland, Georgia. It took them less than three days to track down where the newbie was hiding out during the day and they went in guns blazing, well stakes blazing. All together it should of been a simple stake and burn but it turned wrong side up fast, very fast. The newbie had apparently accidentally learned how to turn more vampires so one newbie out for blood turned into five newbies out for blood._

 _Uncle John took out two and Riley took out two but the last one decided not to come to them head on but stand back and let his desert eagle handgun do the work for him. Uncle and niece were standing side by side when they heard the gunshots and out of instinct she threw up her hand and brought up her shield around her and her uncle. To say he was surprised was a understatement but he didn't let that stop him from doing what he had come here to do. Without even taking his eyes off of Riley he aimed his stake gun towards the vampire and staked him right through the heart._

 _It was then that Riley decided to trust her godfather and spent the next few hours telling him everything. Starting from her past life to now she explained it all. Then she broke down crying in his arms. For 14 long years she had kept all of this to herself and by telling John and trusting in him a weight she didn't even know she had been carrying around was finally lifted off her shoulders and she could breath easy._

 _Over the next week Riley showed John everything she could do. At first John though she might be a witch but the things she could do did not go along with what he knew about witches and he didn't know any witches personally that he trusted with Riley to ask them. After that the vampire hunting went easier but her training got harder because now John was not just training her martial arts and fighting skills, he was also pushing her powers to their limits._

 **-Flashback End-**

During those months John and Riley had become more like father and daughter than uncle and niece. He had even confided in her that Elena was actually his child and not Grayson's. When that news came out Riley vowed to keep Elena safe for John's sake not Elena's, Riley could really care less about Elena but she was uncle John's only child and she did not want him to go through the pain of losing her.

Riley was brought out of her musings as they pulled up in front of her childhood home and with great reluctance she got out. Uncle John popped the trunk and started to get Riley's bags out of it. Riley reached in the backseat to get her new backpack with all her school supplies that John had bought her last week and her personal duffel bag that was enlarged on the inside by a witch as a favor to John. He had one just like it and made sure that Riley had hers packed to his specifications. The duffel bag was basically an emergency kit that had everything from fresh clothes, MREs, all her hunting supplies and last but not least her Journal. Now her Journal was not just any journal no. This journal was the one she had started when she was 10 and had everything she had ever learned about herself including her past life, powers and unknown to anybody except John her weaknesses.

Lucky for her nobody was home so she and Uncle John was able to get her stuff up to her room without any confrontations from the unfriendly Gilbert trio. Well mostly unfriendly trio. Ever since their parents had died Aunt Jenna, Elena and Jeremy hadn't really bothered her but they didn't try to reach out either, not that she cared. Right now the only person she was close to was Uncle John. He didn't stick around to say hi to anyone after helping getting her unpacked, he just gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead, told her he loved her and that he would be back soon. Then he was gone. Gone back to the exciting life of being a Vampire Hunter and Private Detective and I was stuck here to go back to high school and hopefully if the council agreed be the new town vampire hunter. Yay me.

The first person to come home was Aunt Jenna. She came in and went to the kitchen to get started on dinner but was surprised to see someone else was in there cooking. It took a second for her to realize that the person she had been staring at was her youngest niece Riley. In the three months that she had been gone Riley had changed just enough that you would have to look twice to see that it was really her. Before she looked like a miniature version of Miranda but now she actually looked more like her Uncle John.

Riley stood at 5' 7" with dyed dirty blonde hair with red, purple, and blue tips. She had on urban camo cargo jeans and a light grey t-shirt with black combat boots on. What could she say, she was more comfortable in clothes she knew she could fight in easily.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, hope you are hungry because I am cooking three homemade pizzas: pepperoni, cheese, and sausage. They will be done in about 30 minutes."

"Oh hey Riley. Wow you look the same and different at the same time and thanks for cooking dinner. Pizza sounds lovely. So how long have you been home and how have you been?" Aunt Jenna asked Riley awkwardly.

It wasn't that she really disliked Riley but she always felt awkward around her because Riley seemed so much more responsible at any age then Jenna was and Riley liking John did not help the situation.

"Uncle John dropped me off about 4 hours ago but then he left after helping me unpack and get settled back in, and I have been really good. It helped me a lot being away from mystic falls for the summer." Riley answered her aunt.

Riley meant what she said about being fine as well. It might of been that her mind was actually older than 14 years or something else but Riley went through all the proper stages of grief and finally accepted that her parents were now gone. It might of also helped that in her past life she grew up with no parents most of her life.

"That's good. Do you have everything for school on Monday. If you don't we can go tomorrow around 9 while everyone else in Church and beat the rush of last minute shoppers."

"Its fine. Uncle John got me everything last week while we were in Dallas. He even caved and got me a signed Chuck Norris backpack. Also I was planning on going on a hike tomorrow before the chaos of school started and then head by Rec center to see my sensi and have a sparring session."

"Oh okay. That sounds like a good plan. Well I am going to go to my room. Yell if you need anything or when the food is done, or when your siblings get home, whichever one happens first."

With that Aunt Jenna hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs making Riley sigh. What was it about her that made the rest of her family not like her, guess she would never know.

Like Riley said the pizzas were done in 30 minutes and just like cats Elena and Jeremy showed up just as she was taking them out of the oven. When Riley had everything cooling on the counter she finally turned around yelling for aunt Jenna and faced her siblings. They were both stunned with their jaws hanging open. You would think that she had been abducted by aliens instead of spending the summer with their uncle by the reactions she was receiving. Elena was the first to react to their sisters presence.

"What are you doing here weirdo.?"

"Well the last time I checked Brown Hair Bimbo I lived here."

At that remark Jeremy busted out laughing and in a move that surprised everyone gave Riley a awkward hug.

"I am really glad you are home Ry. I know I haven't been much of a big brother in the past but I was hoping that we could try again."

Riley was happy that her brother was trying and since he didn't do near as much things as Elena had done in the past except follow his big sisters lead she agreed.

"I would like that Jeremy. How about after dinner we go up to my room and catch up with each other while killing some aliens on the x-box."

"That sounds like a plan Ry. So when can we eat?" He asked reaching for a piece of sausage pizza while getting his hand slapped away by Riley.

"Not until they cool off a bit Jer. Now why don't you, Bimbo and Jenna go wash up and get things on the table while I finish the dishes I messed up so I won't have that many after we eat."

He agreed happily and left the kitchen dragging Bimbo with him and grabbing Jenna as she came down the stairs.

After the pizza was inhaled, mainly by Riley and Jeremy, Jenna offered to do the dishes dragging Elena to help her while Riley and Jeremy escaped up into her room. Now her room was nothing special right now but Riley had plans to redo her entire room before Christmas break. She had a corner room so two of her walls had windows in them. She had full size white bed placed in the corner in between the windows. The whole right wall of her room was a open closet and the door just to the left of the door led to the shared bathroom with Aunt Jenna's room. Her computer desk was under the window straight across from the door and she had a TV mounted on the wall in between the door and the bathroom door with a shelf right below it for her x-box. Underneath that was a DVD rack holding some DVDs but mostly x-box games. In the corner to the left of the door was a worn out bean bag and a stand with a light on it and enough room for a drink and a snack. Right now the room was done in soft pink and purples but Riley was going to change it so the walls were light blue with purple designs on the walls which were actually going to be ancient protection symbols. The ceiling was going to painted to look like a galaxy with more protection symbols hidden in the stars. She was keeping the hardwood floor though.

That night Jeremy and Riley stayed up till two in the morning killing zombies, aliens and robots all the while mending their broken sibling-ship as Jeremy called it. It appears that he had finally dragged himself out of Elena's shadow and toxic influence while she had been away and Riley couldn't of been more proud of her brother. Now this didn't mean that she approved of him using or pill pushing, but she understood that it was just a way to cope with everything and he would eventually grow out of it. Though she did say that if he took it to far she would step in and kick his but to steer him in the right direction.

The next day had Riley sleeping in for the first time since before she left with uncle John. John liked to be up early to get some training done. Finally at 9 in the morning she drug herself out of bed and into the shower. She spent her morning in the woods just getting familiar with the area again and confirming that her secret meadow was still a secret. That meadow was where she went whenever she wanted to be alone and where she practiced her powers. She could still remember the time when she learned that she could fly.

 **Flashback**

 _Riley had just turned 11 the day before and of course Elena just had to ruin her birthday like always. Her parents hadn't seen anything so BHB (brown hair bimbo) wasn't in trouble, not a big surprise there. Even when they did see Elena do something all they did was scold her and tell her not to do it again. Her dad had been called into the hospital where one of his patients had an accident and requested him. Her mom was at book club with the other founding families wives, her brother was off skateboarding and her sister had invited her friends over to talk smack about everyone. Riley couldn't stand it when Elena and her poise did that so like always she escaped to her meadow._

 _She was laying in a bed flowers looking up at the warm sun when she remembered something. "Floating". With that thought she sat up and smacked herself in the face with her hand. How could she of forgot about that. All her other powers she had been practicing and improving and she can't believe that forgot one. Well technically she didn't forget about it, she still practiced moving things but she had never practiced to move herself like she did during mediation. Whenever she would mediate she would float sometimes, and if she could float maybe she could do more. With a new vigor that she hadn't had in a while Riley crossed her legs and began to concentrate. She tried to remember how it felt when she floated and before she knew it she was floating. She tried to move herself up, it worked. She tried to move herself down, it worked. She tried to move in other directions, it worked. She sat herself down easily on the ground and stood up before concentrating again and gently lifted herself up off the ground. She held herself in the air for a few more minutes before she felt herself growing tired and before she knew what was happening she blacked out._

 _She woke up in the hospital three days later. Apparently when she didn't come home for dinner her parents had called the sheriff and started a search party. They found her around 4 in the morning in her meadow with blood all over her from a massive nosebleed. They rushed her to the Hospital where they said she was in a semi coma. That was when Riley had learned one of her weaknesses. Her own power. Riley then made sure she practiced even more but also made sure she never pushed herself over that limit again. Before she went back and try to fly again, Riley focused on feeling her power level while training. When she deemed herself able to tell how low her power could get before damage to her occurred she went back to flying._

 **Flashback End**

It was that day that showed her that she might have a great power but underneath everything she was still human and was not above others just because she could do things that they couldn't. It was that day when she promised herself that she would not use her powers against people that could not defend themselves in some way against them. Vampires were not included in this promise because they were not human and they killed people. Riley decided to bring herself back into the present and exercise her other forms. First was her German Shepard form, next was her feline form and finally her eagle form. She always saved her eagle form for last because she loved the feeling of flying.

After her nature walk she headed into town to get a late lunch at the mystic grill before heading over to the rec center. Her sensi was there and was pleased to be able to spar with his youngest a most promising student. He was also impressed with some of the moves her uncle John had showed her. On her way home she accidentally run into Zack Salvatore and found the perfect opportunity to let the council know of her new found hobby of chopping off vampire heads. Her uncle preferred staking them in the traditional manner but Riley had too much fun with a machete one night but her uncle forbade her from putting herself at risk by going for their heads.

After picking themselves up Zack apologized and started to walk away before Riley stopped him.

"Mr. Salvatore."

"Yes Miss Gilbert."

"I'm sure you heard that I have been spending the summer with my Uncle John."

"Yes I did. It was the talk of the town for about an hour before your sister broke up with Matt at the Mystic Grill."

"Wow I was the talk of the town for an whole hour. That has got to be a record for me. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that John took me under his wing and taught me the family business. We even spent a whole hour on how to properly use vervain. I even got to go with him on a few **business trips,** if you know what I mean."

Zacks eyes went a bit wide before controlling his emotions.

"You mean you know about you know what?'

"Yes Mr. Salvatore, I do know about you know what. I would appreciate it if you would let the right people know that I know and that I have already proven myself to take on solo jobs if need be. You can never be too careful these days, and if anyone has any questions they can call my uncle to confirm this."

"Aren't you a little young to know these things Miss Gilbert?"

"Please Mr. Salvatore call me Riley and usually you would be right but certain circumstances that I do not want to get into made it so I learned about this before I was supposed to." Riley said vaguely, hoping that Zack would draw the wrong conclusion and think that she was attacked by a vampire.

Zack made a knowing face falling for Riley's trap and thinking the exact thing that she meant for him to think.

"Well in that case I completely understand and don't worry Riley I will get the word around, and please call me Zack. It seems that we might be seeing more of each other."

"Thank you Zack and I don't mean to cut this short but I need to get going before I am late for dinner and Aunt Jenna allows Jeremy to inhale my plate."

"I completely understand about that as well. Have a nice night Riley."

"You too Mr. Sal…. I mean Zack."

As Riley walked home she texted her uncle and told him that she told Zack exactly what he told her to tell him and to expect a call from the council. If things went according to plan then she would be in with the council within the week which meant she would be among the first people to know if Vampires decided to come back to Mystic Falls.

 **Zack Salvatore POV**

Zack was doing some errands in town before going back to the boarding house to face his newly returned Vampire Uncle. He wasn't paying attention and before he knew what was happening he was on the ground along with the other newly returned resident of Mystic Falls Riley Gilbert. The only one of the Gilbert children that would most likely take up the mantel that her parents left behind in the council. After picking themselves up Zack apologized and started to walk away before Riley stopped him.

"Mr. Salvatore."

"Yes Miss Gilbert."

"I'm sure you heard that I have been spending the summer with my Uncle John."

"Yes I did. It was the talk of the town for about an hour before your sister broke up with Matt at the Mystic Grill." Zack replied with a knowing smirk.

"Wow I was the talk of the town for an whole hour. That has got to be a record for me. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that John took me under his wing and taught me the family business. We even spent a whole hour on how to use vervain properly. I even got to go with him on a few **business trips,** if you know what I mean."

Zacks eyes went a bit wide before he caught himself and controlled his emotions in front of the child. Child. Child as in she was too young to be messed up in all this drama. Especially since Vampires were returning to Mystic Falls.

"You mean you know about you know what?'

"Yes Mr. Salvatore, I do know about you know what. I would appreciate it if you would let the right people know that I know and that I have already proven myself to take on solo jobs if need be. You can never be too careful these days, and if anyone has any questions they can call my uncle to confirm this."

"Aren't you a little young to know these things Miss Gilbert?"

"Please Mr. Salvatore call me Riley and usually you would be right but certain circumstances that I do not want to get into made it so I learned about this before I was supposed to." Riley said.

Zack's thought came to a crashing halt at her statement. Did that mean that she was attacked by a Vampire. It had to be what that meant because Zack knew John would not endanger his brothers child without just cause. But if she was attacked and learned of the supernatural world then the best thing that could of done for Riley was to teach her how to defend herself. I must tell the council of this new development and if John confirmed that she was able to take on a vampire then that would mean more protection for the town.

"Well in that case I completely understand and don't worry Riley I will get the word around, and please call me Zack. It seems that we might be seeing more of each other."

"Thank you Zack and I don't mean to cut this short but I need to get going before I am late for dinner and Aunt Jenna allows Jeremy to inhale my plate."

"I completely understand about that as well. Have a nice night Riley."

"You too Mr. Sal…. I mean Zack."

As he watched Riley walk away the only thought on his mind was. I have some calls to make.

When he got home Stefan was not there so he took the opportunity to call the mayor and explain his conversation with the youngest Gilbert. Mayor Lockwood was just as surprised as Zack had been but came to the same conclusion that Zack had about Riley being attacked by a vampire. The Mayor agreed to call a council meeting the following day.

 **Riley POV**

That night after dinner Riley and Jeremy played the x-box some more before he left to hang out with none other than Vicki Donovan. Elena was in her room on the phone with Bonnie most likely talking smack about Riley. Aunt Jenna was in her room getting prepared for a meeting she had with her thesis adviser tomorrow which left Riley with plenty of time and privacy to call her favorite uncle.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

John answered on the third ring and started talking before Riley had a chance to say anything.

"No Riley I can't kidnap you so you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"But why Uncle John. This town is so boring and high school sucks. You will be my favorite uncle."

"I know that high school sucks but it is something that you must go through and I'm your only uncle."

"But I have gone through it uncle John."

"Not in this life you haven't and besides I thought you were looking forward to trying out for the basketball and track team."

"Why can't I just try out for the teams and skip the rest."

"No Riley, you are going to high school."

"Fine. I guess I will go but it doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. Oh and guess what."

"I'm not guessing."

"Oh come on uncle John just play along please."

"Ugggh. Fine. You were abducted by aliens and taken to their mother-ship."

"Ha Ha uncle John very funny and actually that guess is more believable than what actually happened."  
"Oh really. Then tell me what is more unbelievable than you being beamed into a spaceship above the earth."

"Jeremy is being nice to me."

"Wow that is unbelievable. What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess that while I was away he finally dragged himself out of Elena's shadow and toxic influence."

"Riley I know that you don't like Elena and after hearing how she has treated you over the years I don't blame you but please lay off her and just ignore her. She will eventually grow up and see the error of her ways."

"I know uncle John and I'm sorry for bad mouthing her to you."

"It's fine Riley just please take the high road from now on."

"Okay uncle John I will, now back to Jeremy. The last two nights we have hung out playing the x-box and talked about things. It's weird all the anger I had for him has drifted away. Don't get me wrong I still don't like all the things he did but most of the time he was just an observer to Elena and her friends. I can tell that he feels guilty about the past and is really trying to be a good big brother."

"But."

"But what if it is all an act and he eventually goes back to being the mean older brother I have always known."

"Riley as much as I would like to have all the answers for you I don't but I can give you some advice. Well it's more of a saying I have heard than advice but it will get my point across. Having faith does not mean that bad things won't happen. It means that when the bad things happen you will come out of them for the better. Have faith Riley, that things will work out."

"Thank you uncle John you always know the right thing to say. You would make a great father."

"Thank you Riley. That means a lot to me. Now it is getting late and you have school tomorrow so I think it is time to wrap up this call."

"Okay goodnight uncle John. Love you."

"Goodnight Riley. Love you too."

After hanging up with her uncle Riley decided to go to bed early so she could wake up early and get a run in before school.

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4: Episode 1

**Reborn as a Gilbert**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS AND EVERYTHING I WRITE IS FICTION**

 **Summary:** Riley Collins was a normal sixteen year old foster kid from Harlem. One night her curiosity got the better of her and it cost her her life, or that is what she thought. One moment she lays on the ground in the middle on Central Park where her life was being drained from her and then the next she is being reborn into a world where Vampires were real and her family has a legacy of vampire hunting. This is her journey.

 **Chapter 4:** Pilot Riley POV

The next day Riley had just came in from her run and was getting a water from the fridge when her aunt came into the room and like always didn't even pay attention to her youngest niece. As Jenna got some papers together for her meeting, Riley went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for a long day of misery and torture. Unfortunately she passed BHB (Brown Hair Bimbo) on the stairs and like always BHB couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"You know you stink right. You smell like the guys locker room."

"Well at least I don't smell like shit. I mean I know you are nose blind to it but since you talk out of your ass all day it was bound to happen." Riley replied before continuing on her way.

Speechless to Riley's comeback Elena stomps down the stairs like she is a five year old child who just got told she couldn't have a cookie. Riley plainly ignores Jeremy as he falls to ground laughing his ass off but on the inside she is grinning like a canary.

By the time she returns to the kitchen everyone else is gone, leaving Riley by herself to find her own way to school. Yay! Bike ride it is. It doesn't take long for her to eat breakfast and she gets to school just as the first warning sounds. Luckily the school had mailed her schedule to Uncle John.

 **First Period -** English - Mrs. Thompson

 **Second Period -** Biology - Mr. Brown

 **Third Period -** History - Mr. Tanner

 **Fourth Period -** Algebra - Mrs. Henderson

 **Lunch**

 **Fifth Period -** Spanish - Mr. Cortez

 **Sixth Period -** Athletics - Coach Ryan

 **Seventh Period -** Athletics - Coach Ryan

It seemed like forever before the lunch bell rang and by that time Riley wanted to scream. Ever since she had completed her mind-scape and organizing her mind, school was a breeze due to her now perfect recall and photographic memory.

 **FLASHBACK START**

See around last Christmas Riley had watched the movie Inception and wondered if it was possible to create a world like that in her own mind. So she did what she did best when it came to the unknown, she experimented. At first she tried to recreate the events in the show by going to sleep and trying but that didn't end well. Her second idea bore fruit though, she decided to try while she mediated and it worked.

Riley started her meditation normally but instead of just picturing her power core she pictured herself standing next to it. It took about a week before she had any progress but she finally had a breakthrough and when she opened her eyes she wasn't in her room, instead Riley was standing in front of her power core. Well more like floating in open space, which she wasn't as pleased with so she took her time create a replica of earth. When Riley was finally on solid ground again she let herself have a happy dance that she will totally deny that she ever did. Riley played around with her new talent by seeing the limits of it, which apparently she couldn't find. Riley theorized that since it wasn't the real world but her own mind the possibilities were endless.

The first thing she did was protect her power core by placing her core deep underground in a secret cavern that could only be accessed by her or someone who could enter her mind and demolish all the safeguards that she would have in place. Even then they would have to locate her core which was impossible unless Riley gave its exact location.

Her core itself had changed over the years. The first time she saw her core it was just a bright white ball of light. Now it was still a bright white but looked more like the sun, constantly moving and having solar flares at random times. Also each of her powers were now represented in her core. Her shield power was represented by an invisible field around her core just like her shield does for her although at times you can see it ripple. Her telekinesis is represented by a dark blue veins that run throughout the entire core. Her fire aspect is what gave her core the sun look with the occasional color changing solar flare. The last but not least, there were green miniature versions of her animal forms roaming freely inside her core.

The next thing she built was her idea of a perfect estate, mansion and grounds included. When she was done she had a three story mansion with two attic levels and a cool underground base. She might of based the mansion on the one in the x-men movies. Her back yard contained a pool, tennis court, basketball court, volleyball court, soccer field, skate park, gymnasium, garage, stables, personal lake equipped with jet skies, and a forest with animals. All of this was protected by a six foot high brick wall. Past the wall held a moat surrounding the estate that was 100 ft deep and filled with piranhas with no bridge. After the moat came a desert that was filled with quick sand instead of regular sand. After the desert came a thick jungle that held tigers, snakes, panthers, wolves, bears, alligators in the waters and maybe a few hundred traps of her own making. After the jungle came a giant valley and mountain range which was home to the dragons, griffins, and nundus. Also through all of that she randomly placed monsters so she didn't even know what was truly protecting her estate. So if someone wanted to invade her mind they would have a hell of a time trying.

The mansion itself had many wonders as well. There was the usual rooms, master bedrooms, family bedrooms, guest bedrooms, her private study, huge kitchen, formal dining room, private dining room, and more normal rooms. She then had the fun rooms, inside pool, bowling alley, skate rink, home theater, gaming room, arcade room, and gym. Even after putting all of that into the mansion she still had over half of the building to decorate but the main room she spent most of her time in was the library. The library is where her photographic memory and perfect recall come from.

The library spands all three main floors and she might have had to expand the room a few times. The first floor was filled with every book she had ever read. This happened by Riley imaging holding a copy of whatever book she was thinking about. With all the books sorted and placed on the shelf she learned that she could perfectly recall each and every one of them. She made file cabinets for documents and multiple magazine stands. The second floor was the same as the first except it was filled with DVDs.

The third floor that was sealed and only she could access it, was home to her memories. That floor took the longest because in order to put a memory into a book Riley had to relive that memory. She started with her past life but created a room hidden behind a bookcase for those memories. After her first life was done she started on this life but had to stop to create another room. This room would hold her power memories and vampire memories. Anything to do with her power or vampires were placed in that room. Every night before she went to sleep Riley would mediate and sort through that day's worth of memories.

Now creating all of this and sorting through two lives worth of memories should of taken longer than four months most would say. That is another thing while inside her world time would move differently. On the outside in the real world a hour would pass but inside 3 months passed. So in reality it took her about over 30 years inside her own mind to accomplish all of this and she was still perfecting and adding to her mind-scape everyday. Good thing that she didn't age while inside her own mind.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Back to reality Riley thought as she walked outside with her lunch and headed over to her tree. All around her people were talking about the new kid, Stefan Salvatore. (Having German Shepherd hearing was a blessing and a curse.) Apparently Stefan was born in Mystic Falls but moved away young. Military family. Parents recently died so he came to live with his uncle Zack. Weird because Riley knew for a fact that Zack had no remaining living relatives but he did have some vampire ones. Before Riley could think anymore into it Jeremy sat down.

"Hey sorry for bailing on you this morning, but Elena was bugging me about my feelings so I had to get out of there."

"No worries Jer. I rode my bike and I completely understand about wanting to avoid Elena."

"I also want to apologize again, for the way I have acted over the years toward you. When mom and dad died it was like a bombshell going off and the fog had finally been lifted from my eyes. I was disgusted with myself for treating my baby sister the way that I did and I realized how disappointed mom and dad would be in me. I have always followed Elena around and wanted to be just like her but this past summer has shown me that being like Elena isn't all that great and that I am my own person. I should of told you this as soon as you got home instead of waiting."

Before Jeremy could talk anymore Riley hugged him and hid her face in the crook of his neck in a last ditch effort to hide her tears. All her fears of Jeremy stabbing her in the back disappeared and Riley got to feel what it was like to have an older sibling that she knew she could count on.

The rest of the day passed in a blur until finally the last bell rung. Sweet freedom. As Riley passed the park she saw Sheriff Forbes sitting on a bench and before she could look away the Sheriff saw her and waved her over and motioned for her to sit.

"Mayor Lockwood and Zack Salvatore filled the rest of the council in on your summer activities. After a very long discussion it was decided that I would be the go between, between you and the council. This is because while we called John and confirmed that you have experience in this matter, you are still a child. So right now all we will do is give you information but the entire council has agreed that you need to enjoy being a kid and that won't happen if we have you chasing down the bad guys. As of right now there have been many attacks and they have been confirmed to be vampires but we don't know if they are just passing through or not. Until we get more info we can't act."

Sheriff Forbes, or Liz as she wanted to be called, went on to explain about the meeting and everything else that was discussed in it but there wasn't much more. Not even twenty minutes after Riley sat down she stood up again and continued on her way home. This was good Riley thought. The council will keep me updated and with them not keeping me on call I will be able to move around freely without the need for their approval.

Riley arrived home shortly before her aunt, the latter found the younger one in her room playing her x-box.

"Hey Riley, how was school?"

"Same old same old."

"Where's Jeremy and Elena?"

"Jeremy is at the grill but I don't keep tabs on Bimbo."

"You know you need to be nicer to your sister."

"Or what Aunt Jenna" Riley said while pausing her game and standing up to face her aunt.

"Or I will ground you." Jenna said after some hesitation.

"Ground me then. It's not like I'm going to listen you anyway. I only listen to adults that have earned my respect and trust, or ones that I would get a detention if I disobeyed. You aunt Jenna are none of the above." With that Riley shut and locked her bedroom door in her aunts face before resuming her game.

The next day was a repeat of the last until it was time for the back to school party at the falls. Riley and Jeremy got a ride out there with some kid who regularly buys from Jeremy and as soon as they arrived Jeremy took off to stalk Vicki. Which left Riley to hangout and drink by herself. It didn't take long until some of the younger students started to feel the alcohol which lead them to acting like complete idiots, giving Riley some entertainment. It was around three hours in when Riley sensed a small surge of power come from Bonnie. It didn't feel like her power, if felt more naturey, meaning magic. Wow she didn't see that one coming, Bonnie's a witch and by how uncontrolled that surge was she must just be coming into her power. This could be good for Riley, if that small surge was anything to go by Bonnie was powerful and that power would only continue to grow as Bonnie did and hey having a witch on your side was always a good thing. Riley decided to observe the young witch for a few days until she could be sure Bonnie would take her seriously and not just blow her off.

Riley decided to head home but before she could start the trek home Jeremy came running out of the woods with Vicki in his arms, both of them had blood on them that was coming from Vicki's neck. Guess that answered the question if the Vampire was here to stay. This year just got a bit more exciting, maybe it was time for Jeremy to find out about the family secret.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5: Episode 2

**Reborn as a Gilbert**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS AND EVERYTHING I WRITE IS FICTION**

 **Summary:** Riley Collins was a normal sixteen year old foster kid from Harlem. One night her curiosity got the better of her and it cost her her life, or that is what she thought. One moment she lays on the ground in the middle of Central Park where her life was being drained from her and then the next she is being reborn into a world where Vampires were real and her family has a legacy of vampire hunting. This is her journey.

 **(All Riley's Point of View from now on sorry for the confusion in the previous chapters. I will make it all her POV when I get finished and fix all the mistakes I missed.)**

 **As of right now the powers Riley has are**

 **Sensing her surroundings**

 **Light power**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Shield**

 **Fire**

 **Animal Forms**

 **Mind-scape**

 **She will be developing a new power or at least there will be hints of her new power, but this power will be her last one. I am not going to make her a super witch and be able to overcome all obstacles with a snap of her finger because let's be honest that is not a story. So no for everyone who is worried, yes Riley is powerful but she is not invisible and she isn't going to be a Mary Sue character.**

 **Vote Vote Vote**

 **Okay in the future Riley and Elena will be against each other on something, who do you think should be each of their sides. Vote in the comments but just a spoiler, Alaric and Jeremy will be on Riley's but everyone else is fair game.**

 **Vote Vote Vote**

 **Chapter 5: Unforeseen help and hey look at the comet.**

That night after the Gilbert house was quiet and dark, a white, grey, and black tabby cat could be seen exiting out of the youngest Gilbert's bedroom window. Then like something out of a movie the cat turned into an eagle and flew off into the night. Riley wanted answers and she was certain that the Salvatores had them.

Ares, Riley's name for her bird form, landed in a tree outside the Old Salvatore Boarding House just in time to see Stefan land on the ground. The conversation that a certain bird overheard was very enlightening. Her hunch about Stefan was correct. Stefan Salvatore is a vampire along with his older brother Damon, and Zach is completely human. Stefan is responsible for the decline in bunnies while his brother prefers humans.

If Uncle John were here he would just kill them both and be done with it, but Riley isn't like that. She really doesn't mind vampires as long as they don't pull a ripper and slaughter an entire town. In her mind if vampires didn't exist all the world's problems like global warming, overpopulation and stuff, would be much worse than it already is. Vampires have to eat just like humans do so to her it isn't right just to kill them for surviving.

After the family of three went back inside Riley flew home to get some sleep, her curiosity was stated for now. She would be keeping a close eye on Damon though. Luckily she found a way to enter her mind-scape after falling asleep so she had very productive nights if she wanted to.

 **Riley's Mind-scape**

Riley was sitting in her mind library after just finishing up sorting that days memories when she suddenly felt someone else enter her mind, but before she could do anything about it her world went black. When she woke up, she was still in her library but sitting on the coffee table in front of her was a book and a letter with her name on it. She quickly brought up all her defenses stats to see how the intruder not only got into her mind but into her mind library, but there was nothing. It was as if nothing had happened. To be on the safe side she spent the next week of mind time (5 minutes real world time) adding new defenses.

First she pushed herself out into what would be outer-space in her mind, basically how she was when she first entered her mind-scape. She then made empty copy after empty copy of her planet: the copies looked just like her planet all the way down her estate and protections, the only thing that was different was that each copy was devoid of all her memories and things. She made copy after copy and just threw them out into space. In the end if someone else entered her mind they would have to search through all the worlds to find her real one, her last count was 50,678 copies.

Next thing she did was basically cloak her real planet by shrinking in down just a tiny bit so it would fit inside one of her copies. This way even if the intruder picked the copy her planet was inside they wouldn't know it unless they dug down about 300 feet. Think about Journey to the center of the earth.

After that she went to random copies and put explosive traps all over the planets. Heck she even made invisible mines and placed them in the space in between the planets. In the end the chances of anyone else getting into her sanctuary was less than .09%.

After her work was done she took an extremely long soak in her hot tub before returning to the library to go over the letter and the book.

The envelope was very thick but plain white with only her name on the front and closed with a wax seal on the back. With trembling fingers Riley opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Riley_

 _My name is Skylar Saltzman from the Aquila coven in England, you do not know me but I know you. Before I get into that I would like to tell you a story, well more like personal history._

 _The Saltzman family is originally from Germany. In 1755 the last of the family Daniel and Jasper decided to leave and start new in another country. Jasper was tired of the supernatural world and magic in general so before he left he had his brother bind his magic and the magic of any future descendants from him. Jasper then moved to America and I believe settled in Texas or what is now known as Texas._

 _Daniel on the other hand loved everything to do with magic and never forgave his brother for abandoning their birthright and cut all contact. Daniel then traveled to England with his wife Jessica and they joined the Aquila coven. Now the Aquila coven was originally known as the shifter coven because the creators of the coven was a very powerful witch and a werewolf. Due to the witch's great power any children they had together was able to control their wolf change and then over the centuries as more and more witches joined the coven bringing with them more diverse magics the werewolf gene in the coven was eventually changed into the shifter gene. Then into shifter magic. Basically any child conceived by a born member of the coven will have the shifter magic in them and will be able to turn into their inner animal. Kind of like the animagus transformation on Harry Potter._

 _Another thing the Aquila coven is known for is producing Mage witches. A mage witch is basically a super overpowered witch that doesn't even need spells to do magic but they are still bound by nature. Their magic works on their intent alone, in simple terms they want something their magic makes it happen._

 _Now we have an allied coven in Cardiff Wales known as the Channeler Coven because they are known for producing seers. And yes I am talking about people who can see the future. This is because the Channeler coven was formed in Cardiff where a rift in time and space once was open. Long story short over time their magic mixed with the rift energy creating seers._

 _Now in both covens seers and mages are revered as a coven secret and both must marry in the coven. About 15 years ago my sister Aspen Saltzman the newest mage witch of our coven fell in love with Ashley Jones the newest seer of the Channeler coven. They knew that they would never be able to be together but they wanted their first time to be with each other so on their last night together they did it and then went back to their homes where they married their betrothed. Little did they know was that Aspen was pregnant. It was later found out by our coven leader who decided that he did not want it to be known that his mage was pregnant by a seer. He gathered the elders and they used an ancient spell to magically transplant the unborn child into a random regular human woman. To ensure that they never had to deal with the child in the long run they had made a special trip to America just for this spell. After the spell was completed my sister could not live with herself and committed suicide. When Ashley found all of this out he soon followed my sister into the other-side. It turned out that their magic had blended that fateful night, meaning that in the eyes of magic they were married._

 _Three years later I wanted to know what had happened to my niece so I went and investigated. I eventually found out the name of the woman who my niece had been transplanted into. Her name was Miranda Gilbert._

Riley stopped reading after that. Could it be true, could she really not be Miranda and Greyson Gilbert's biological daughter. It would explain how she had all these powers while her family remained human. She decided that she had to keep reading.

 _I don't know how to say this gently Riley, but Miranda and Greyson might be your birth parents but they are not your biological ones. When I had tracked you down I saw how happy you were, your sister Elena is a brat by the way, so I decided to just let you be. By now I am sure you have discovered some of your special girls._

 _You see there is a reason that the covens made sure that a seer bloodline and a mage witch bloodline never crossed. Seer magic and Mage magic are completely different and nobody actually knows what will happen if the two are combined. There have been plenty of theories though which cover all sorts of crazy and impossible things but all the theories do agree on some things._

 _1\. child will not be a servant of nature and will not have full access to magic but will most likely have access to a couple aspects of magic, which the child could master so well that more abilities will grow from that one aspect._

 _2\. shifter magic will still be present and they could possibly have more than one form._

 _3\. seer magic won't appear until their 15 birthday and will be watered down so to speak. Basically the child will have more of gut feelings then seeing the actual future but the gut feeling will always be right._

 _4\. child should still have complete control over their mind like every other Aquila witch. Meaning no form of mind control will work on the child._

 _There was this one theory that the child could possibly just pop out of the mom already in animal form and never take human form but that was quickly dismissed as unlikely and since you are human i am going to take a guess and say that that did not happen._

 _Look kid, I know that this is a lot to take in but I just thought that you deserve the truth. My advice for you is to find a witch you can trust and tell them all this. I know for a fact that Sheila Bennett would love to have an apprentice right now and she also has a granddaughter who will soon start to show magic. Learning new things is always easier with a friend. You might not have access to all magic but Shelia will be able to help you hone the skills you already have and teach you potions. Potions is the one thing that any witch can do even if they have their magic bound so you should excel in it._

 _I just want you to know that your parents loved you and if things were different you would of been a very spoiled, loved, and happy child here._

 _The book I have sent along is spelled to show you our family tree and history all the way back about 1000 years. It is spelled to never run out of paper no matter how many books you put into it or no matter how much you write in it. This book is a magical representative of the book that will be by your bedside when you wake up. Whatever you do to the book in your mind will happen in the real world and whatever you do to the book in the real world will happen in your mind._

 _All you have to do is link the book to your magic, write your full name given to you by magic and put 7 drops of you blood on the name. Most of the times a young witch in our coven will do this and then start writing her own spell book. For you, it could be a journal that you write about your powers or stuff you learned. Just because you can't do magic like the rest of us doesn't mean you should be denied your heritage._

 _If you already have a journal then cut you finger run the blood up both books spines and then press them together they will combine. You can do this to any book so it is like having a library inside one book. Any books you add will show up in the table of contents that is after the family history. To get to a certain book just say the books name, for instance for journal say journal. It also has tons of protective magic on it so only a blood relative can even open it, let alone read it._

 _To find out your full name by magic go to your core, put your hand inside and just focus on your name. It will then pop into your head, but be careful. In the supernatural world especially with magic users, names have power._

 _With lots of love your aunt Skylar_

Well there was one way to figure out if all this was real or just a big hoax from a witch. Riley took Skylar's advice and went to her core and followed the instructions. It took about 5 minutes of clearly thinking about only her name but it was worth the wait in the end. Her full name given to her magic was Riley Andrea Agenta Saltzman-Jones Gilbert. Wow talk about a long name. So not only was she reborn into this world, she was magically transplanted into her birth mother by her biological mother's crazy witch European coven. Could her life get any weirder, crap she just jinxed herself she knows it.

Back in her library she decided to follow her "Aunt's" instructions about the book. One cut later after signing her name tada her family history appears.

 **Book Name Page**

 **Riley Andra Agenta Saltzman-Jones Gilbert**

 **Born November 16 1990 in Mystic Falls Virginia**

 **Species: Magical Hybrid Sage: Seer and Mage**

 **Book Page 1**

 **Birth Family**

 **Mother: Miranda Gilbert Knee Sommers (mom)**

 **Father: Greyson Gilbert (dad)**

 **Brother: Jeremey Gilbert (Jer)**

 **Sister: Elena Gilbert (BHB)**

 **Uncle: Johnathan Gilbert (Uncle John)**

 **Aunt: Jenna Sommers (Jenna)**

 **Book Page 2**

 **Biological Family**

 **Mother: Aspen Saltzman**

 **Father: Ashley Jones**

 **Aunt: Skylar Salztman**

 **Uncle: Carlos Saltzman**

 **Book Page 3**

 **Biological Ancestry (European)**

 **Daniel Saltzman married Katelyn Saltzman Knee Simmons.**

 **Their children: Joseph, Carrie and Leopold.**

 **Leopold married Amanda Saltzman knee Kole**

 **Their children: Jackson and Jordan**

 **Jackson married Audrey Saltzman knee Jefferson**

 **Their children: Raylynn, Kyle and Jessie**

 **Kyle Saltzman married Amanda Saltzman knee Briggs**

 **Their children: Lynn, Johnnie, and Amber.**

 **Johnnie Saltzman married Olivia Saltzman knee Jenson.**

 **Their children: Skylar, Aspen, and Carlos**

 **Aspen Saltzman magically bonded with Ashely Jones.**

 **Their child: Riley Gilbert ( Riley Andrea Agenta Saltzman-Jones Gilbert )**

 **Book Page 4**

 **Biological Ancestry (American)**

 **Jasper Saltzman married Jessica Saltzman knee Tyler**

 **Their Children: Rachel, Zoey, Zachary, Johnathan, Clarke, and Raymond Saltzman**

 **Raymond married Rachel Saltzman knee Ryan**

 **Their Children: Alaric, Ashley, and Jamie Saltzman**

 **Alaric married Suzie Saltzman knee Black**

 **Their children: Hayley, Maggie, Nicholas and Steven**

 **Nicholas Saltzman married Jasmine Saltzman knee Johnson**

 **Their children: Jake and Janie**

 **Jake Saltzman married Luciel Saltzman knee Mason**

 **They had only one child Alaric Saltzman**

 **Alaric married Isobel Flemming**

 **They had no children together but Isobel had a child out of wedlock: Elena Gilbert**

The other pages had the rest of the family history and tree going all the way back to the forming of Germany. The history only came out to about 50 pages and the rest of the book was blank so she quickly merged her journal with the book and now she had her very own grimoire. Riley spent the next few hours familiarizing herself with her biological family history. Then she went around her library and merged her entire book selection to the book. Now she had all her books in the real world and not just in her mind. This will make proving some research points so much easier.

The next day was the day before the comet and everyone was getting ready for it. The school even let out early because honestly nothing productive was going to get done that day. While Jeremy stalked Vicki some more, and Elena was folding flyers with Bonnie and Caroline, Riley decided to go ahead and pay Sheila Bennett a visit.

Sheila was in fact a very powerful witch and she was able to confirm everything that Skylar had revealed to her the night before. Before she left the house Riley now had a new schedule, everyday after school she would come over to Sheila's house and Sheila would teach her various magical subjects. Potions, Magical Healing not requiring active connection to nature, and more importantly honing all of her powers to not only help with magic but protect from magic as well. It was also agree that since her birthday was the day after the comet, Riley would spend the night with Sheila so when her unknown seer heritage activated Riley would have help. Shelia personally thinks something else will happen besides just having gut feelings but she is keeping her lips sealed on her theory.

Finally the day of the comet came and with it so did the drama. BHB was in a mood because apparently Stefan is on the rebound which made staying at home for the day a no go. Jeremy was too busy stalking Vicki and getting high to be any fun and her Uncle John only stayed on the phone long enough to tell Riley Happy Early Birthday before saying he was on a case and couldn't call for a while. This left Riley with nothing remotely interesting to do so she decided to go for a run as Ace, her German Shepherd name. She finally changed back when it started to get dark and made her way into the town square.

Of course it couldn't be a peaceful comet watching night, not with her luck. Vicki started to remember that Damon was the one who attacked her because Stefan was an animal killer and couldn't compel right. It eventually got worked out and in the end Stefan and Elena spent the night talking while Damon disappeared as well as Caroline.

Riley told Jenna that she was staying at a friends house earlier that day so after all the excitement she made her way over to Shelia's to prepare for whatever was happening tonight.

 **Please Review and remember to vote**

 **Vote Vote Vote**

 **Okay in the future Riley and Elena will be against each other on something, who do you think should be each of their sides. Vote in the comments but just a spoiler, Alaric and Jeremy will be on Riley's but everyone else is fair game.**

 **Vote Vote Vote**


	7. Chapter 6: Episode 3

**Reborn as a Gilbert**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS AND EVERYTHING I WRITE IS FICTION**

 **Summary:** Riley Collins was a normal sixteen year old foster kid from Harlem. One night her curiosity got the better of her and it cost her her life, or that is what she thought. One moment she lays on the ground in the middle of Central Park where her life was being drained from her and then the next she is being reborn into a world where Vampires were real and her family has a legacy of vampire hunting. This is her journey.

 **Samanta Mejia Hermandez** Gracias por la revision y voto (thank you for the review and vote.)

 **Allhailthesith** It was the first two things that had popped into my head and with vampires killing humans population does drop a bit and without all the people that vampires eat global warming isn't as bad. Thank you for the review.

 **KateKat1992**. Thank you for the review and vote.

 **Pattou59** Thank you for the review and vote.

 **K.C.96** Thank you for the review and vote.

 **Im-so-confused-18** Thank you for the review and vote.

 **Eclipse Nyx Sinclair** Thank you for the review and vote.

 **NO SPOILERS**

 **Chapter 6: Riley's Seer Heritage and Stefan's short football career**

Riley was surprised as she entered Sheila's kitchen after the fiasco with Vicki at the Comet viewing. On the kitchen table was a small cake and a present with her name on it. Sheila chose that time to make her way into the kitchen as smiled when she saw Riley's shocked look.

"What you didn't think I would allow you to go through an unknown and untested magical heritage without at least celebrating your birthday now did you." Shelia commented.

Riley smiled at the old witch and stepped around the table to give her a hug.

"Thank you Shelia. You have no idea what this means to me."

Sheila hugged the young teen back before shooing her back to the table to open her present and eat some cake before it was time to prepare. The cake was chocolate marble which of course was Riley's favorite. Her present was a necklace with had an S and J intertwined. Sheila explained the necklace as she helped Riley put it on even though Riley had a good idea of what the letter represented.

"The letters represent your biological family. The S is for Saltzman and the J is for Jones. The necklace itself is actually spelled, by me, of course, for protection. It pulls magic from nature around it and it detects lies. So basically if someone lies to your face the pendant will heat up slightly."

"Thank you Sheila, it is perfect."

Finally it turned 11 and they began to prepare for what might happen. Sheila drew a pentagram of protection on the floor of the living room and would have Riley lay down in it when it closer to 12. She also placed magical items around the pentagram for calmness, stillness, and serenity as extra precautions to keep Riley calm. Finally it was time. Riley laid down inside the pentagram and at exactly 12 her world went dark once again.

 **If you haven't watched the vampire diaries or the originals note that there will be spoilers in this next part but I will try to word it so it doesn't spoil too much of the show.**

 _When she opened her eyes she was in Elena's room watching her write in her journal. That was weird Riley could swear she was just at Sheila's house waiting for her seer heritage to be unlocked or at least she thought that was correct, her mind was a bit foggy right now. Elena then stood up and without even looking at Riley, walked straight through her. Holy shit was the only thing that was going through Riley's mind. The next thing was, Am I a ghost. Riley didn't know but before she knew what was happening she was being pulled by an invisible force to follow Elena. Great just great._

 _They walked into the kitchen where Aunt Jenna was freaking out about breakfast and their first day of school. But that was wrong, they had already had their first day of school. The rest of the day was like deja-vu for Riley as she was dragged behind Elena as her sister went through a day that Riley had already gone through. It wasn't until lunch time that Riley noticed something that chilled her to her bones, she wasn't there. Whatever reality or parallel dimension or whatever she was witnessing Riley Gilbert didn't exist in it._

 _Over the next few weeks Riley somehow became used to her new and hopefully temporary life. She just pretended that it was a new Virtual Reality seminar or something, that way she wouldn't go crazy. It became crystal clear real fast that whatever version of her sister this Elena is, she is the same BHB just without a sister to focus all her rage against. Riley concluded that any version of Elena would always be a spoiled brat and there was nothing she could do about it. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. She grew tired of watching everything play out and having no say in anything but there was still nothing she could do however she did learn some things._

 _Her uncle John not only hated vampires but all supernatural creatures in this version of reality so did that mean that he was just hiding his true self from her in her reality or did he actually care about her. Next was that Alaric was a good guy but got dealt a crappy hand in life and if her reality had an Alaric she wanted to change that. The Originals also came off as the villains but in reality they were just a family just trying to survive like everyone else. Not to mention that Elijah was really cute after he cut and styled his hair. Klaus and Kol weren't too bad either. Rebeka was actually cool once you go to know her but Finn, Ester and Mikael could all just die and stay dead for all she cared. Damon was also a good guy underneath everything and he was smokin as well. Stefan was just a sore loser and drug addict in denial. Bonnie was a complete badass but she got used too many times by her so called friends that it hurt to watch. Jeremy took the family legacy to a whole new level with his hunters mark and need to kill vampires. Liz turned out to be pretty cool but it sucked that she died. Tyler turned out to be a decent guy under everything but poor Mason. In the end it seemed like everyone who lived got their happy endings but the thing is so much of that heart break was so easy to avoid. In fact most of it could be avoided._

 _Maybe that was her purpose here, see what could happen in a reality that she wasn't in thus giving her a chance to change it when she got back to her reality. When Riley watched Elena get reunited with their family after her death Riley felt herself slipping away. She crossed her fingers and hoped that she would wake back up in her reality. Ya not a chance. The next time she opened her eyes, she was in a car with none other than Klaus Mikaelson and they had just passed the Welcome to New Orleans sign. Great just great._

 _So Klaus can procreate after getting his werewolf side unlocked, that is just perfect(note the sarcasm). Klaus is still Klaus, daggers included, and he does try to do the right thing but he went about it all wrong. Marcel is a pretty cool guy and if Klaus could get off his power trip he might be able to see that Marcel would actually help him protect the baby which is technically Marcel's little sister. Esther really is the wicked witch of the west and just wouldn't stay dead. Dahlia is a piece of work but hey she is related to Esther. Why is it that almost everyone who dies somehow comes back to life I mean come on would somebody just die and please stay dead for once. When they say the Mikaelson's would do anything and everything for family they weren't joking._

 _At least this time I only had to follow Klaus around about 16 years until he died. In the end Klaus really did turn things around and become the father for Hope that he never had in Mikael or that he let himself have with Azeal. Just as Elijah and Klaus disappeared Riley felt herself slipping away again and again she crossed her fingers hoping to wake up in her own body in her own reality._

When Riley opened her eyes next she was indeed in her own body in her own reality but before she could do or say anything her head exploded in pain. If felt like somebody or something was literally tearing her brain apart. She was so consumed with the pain that she didn't even realize when she started screaming. Luckily Sheila's house was spelled for sound so none of Riley's blood curdling screams reached the neighbors. The pain seemed to last for hours not the 15 minutes it actually did, not that Riley would know how long it lasted for she had passed out from the pain 30 seconds in. She also didn't know that when the pain started a tornado of light started to swirl around her and in that light animal forms appeared. A German Shepherd, an eagle, a cat, a horse, and a lemur. The German Shepherd had the name Ace under it, the eagle had the name Ares under it, the cat had the name Salem under it but the last two had question marks under them. Shelia guessed that these were her animal forms and the unlocking of her seer heritage boosted her powers enough so that she now had two additional forms.

15 minutes after the light tornado started it slowed down and was slowly absorbed into Riley who had blood coming from her nose. When she finally sensed that it was safe, Sheila quickly made her way over to Riley to access the damage. It seemed that whatever had just happened somehow rewrote how parts of Riley's brain worked. She wasn't for sure but if she had to guess, Riley would now be able to sense supernatural creatures that was nearby and would probably be able to tell what kind of creature they were as well. She would also just know things without knowing how she knew them like having a gut feeling about something, but overall Sheila didn't believe that she would be able to see the future.

After Riley passed out from the pain she awoke in her mind just outside of her mansion. She could feel that her mind was changing somehow but she also knew without knowing how that she knew that her mind-scape was safe. She tried to wake herself up but the second she tried she felt the pain she felt earlier and stopped trying. She would wait until the pain stopped. She decided to take a walk around her estate to try and clear her head some before she would start to sort through all the had witnessed and learned while following her alternate sister and alternate Klaus around. As she walked she saw her animal forms running around playing but the two unknown forms stopped her in her tracks. She only allowed physical representations of her animal forms to roam in the walls of her estate so how did a horse and a lemur get in here.

She walked over to the two unknown animals and placed her hands upon them. Weird she got the same feeling she did from her animal forms, did this mean that due to her heritage being unlocked she now had two new animal forms. That must be it and the horse neighing and nodding his head just made her laugh.

"Well if you are two new forms I guess I need to name you and introduce you to my other forms as well."

Riley turned to the horse and observed her. The horse was a full adult female black Arabian horse.

"I think I am going to name you Shadow."

Riley then turned to the Lemur and promptly named her Stripes.

After that, she decided to stop putting it off she headed into the library to start sorting. Her library was a mess, all of her books and DVDs were strone all across the floor, some were even torn and broken. Well she took a long breath before rolling up her sleeves and got to work. She started by stacking all the books on the tables and used her magic to send all the DVDs to the second floor, she didn't' even know how the DVDs made it down to the first floor to begin with. Then as she was placing the books back on the shelf she found some she never remembered reading but knew that her alternate sister had and some she knew could of only been read by Klaus because of how old they were. So that meant that she had gained the knowledge of the Alternate people that she had watched. Unfortunately to actually gain the knowledge she would have to read the books before being able to put them on the shelves so those books went into their own pile. Well more like mountain when she done, turns out Klaus like to read, who knew. She did make a separate pile for spell books. The DVDs were done next and she amassed a mountain there as well.

Riley was so glad that time passed differently in her mind or it would take her a life time to read and watch everything. After getting done sorting through everything she grabbed a pile of books and began to read and what better place to start than all the grimoires that Klaus had read. After she finished every book she would then add it to her grimoire and then find a place on the shelf where the book would fit best. She created a secret room behind one of the bookcases to put everything pertaining to magic. Going back to her grimoire you would think that she wouldn't need her library after adding all the books to the one book but she technically wasn't adding the books just linking them. The only book that was truly combined was her journal which had basically been absorbed by her grimoire so there was only one copy of it. The rest just flashed and appeared in the table of contents. However with how many books she had linked to it the table of contents was as big as a book on it ms own. She learned through trial and error that if she took notes in her grimoire while reading a book the notes would also appear in the real book. Which is why she still needed her library and also she occasionally just like to pick a random book off the shelf and relax in front of the fire. When she woke up she would offer Shelia to copy grimoire for grimoire, meaning that if Shelia lets her copy a grimoire she has then Riley will reproduce and write out a grimoire of same value to keep. Now she wasn't going to hoard all this knowledge and if Shelia asks then Riley will bring her into her mind and let look through them but it would take too long to reproduce every single grimoire she now had access to.

Finally the books were done and now she has to sit through tons and tons of movies and TV shows. Although she loved not having to wait for the rest of the Avenger movies to come out and she just got to binge watch them all. Bad news for everyone else the major movie download included stuff from the future alternate reality. She finally got done with the books and movies so she headed to the third floor to see what condition her memories were in.

Chaos utter chaos. If you combine the damage of both the movie section and the book section you wouldn't even get half the damage that her memory floor took. Every single memory book was torn to shreds, the bookcases laid broken or tipped over and the furniture was in complete ruin the only thing that wasn't in ruin was her previous life memories. This would take forever to clean up.

She started by magically pushing all the books, furniture, and bookcases into their own separate piles. The bookcases and fruit was the easiest to take care of and put back where they belonged and next was her destroyed memories. Just like when she first began she started with the earliest to the latest and since the books were beyond repair she had to banish them and relieve the memory all over again she didn't link her memories with her grimoire. When that was done now all she had to do was the alternate memories but like her past life and power memories she couldn't just let them be out in the open.

Instead of putting those memories in the library Riley traveled to her magical core and built a secret underground room under her power core to store those memories. The room didn't have anything that was very inviting in it because she planned to seal the room and never open it again. She did keep her grimoire with her as she went through these memories and took cliff notes on what she thought was important like their possible future enemies, those enemies weakness and that kind of thing. She didn't pay attention to who got with who because there was no guarantee that those relationships would happen here and she didn't want to play matchmaker. She also re-watched a few memories a couple times to write down some spells she witnessed but didn't have in any of the grimoires. Finally, after literally 80 years in her mind which was around 26 hours in real time she finally was able to wake herself up knowing her mind was alright. You know if Riley counted the years that she spent inside her mind she would be well over 200 by now. She was also extremely lucky that unlike in the waking world she didn't need sleep or anything else and her mind was able to stay on task otherwise she would of never had the patience to do all that.

When she finally woke up it was dark outside and Sheila was asleep on the chair by the couch. The living room had been cleaned and put back right and there was no evidence of what went on last night. Without waking Sheila she got up and took care of her needs. For instance she hadn't washed or used the restroom for over 24 hours and she was basically bursting at the seams. When she came out of the bathroom she looked in on Sheila and used her trusty power to gently move her onto the couch so she could sleep better. Riley made her way into the kitchen she smiled when she saw the note that was left on the table.

 _Riley since I don't need to see the future to know that you would be too stubborn to wake me up if I fall asleep I made you breakfast it is in the fridge under a stasis spell so it is still good and warm. And make sure you at least wake me up at 5 so we have time to see what changes were made before we have to start our days. Oh and by the way I called Bonnie and told her to tell Elena that you and her stayed over here last night and you caught the 24 hour stomach bug I had and since you didn't want to get anyone else sick you just stayed here until it passed. She is expecting an explanation by us after school by the way and before you even think it I am telling you all this in the note because I know we will be to busy after I wake up for me to remember to tell you. Now go eat and don't try anything besides those cool new animal forms until after I am awake. Better safe than sorry._

Sheila was officially awesome in Riley's book and she became even more awesome when Riley opened the ice box and saw that Sheila hadn't just cooked her breakfast but she cooked her a feast. There was a plate of waffles, pancakes, an entire plate of sausage and bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. Riley ate all of it and even fixed herself a small fruit salad and an extra big glass of milk. She had really went through her energy in the last 26 hours. When she was finally full and didn't feel like she wanted to eat a whole cow she went into the back yard. She checked her senses and found no one in the immediate vicinity awake and she could vaguely feel both of the Salvatores at the boarding house just outside of town so she was good to practice. Luckily her senses is the one power she can access while in animal form but hey maybe her seer heritage awaking changed that. It would be so cool if she could use all of her powers in all of her forms.

Next she started to go through her animal forms and see if anything had changed with them. Ace was first, then Ares, and then Salem. She literally jumped with joy when her hope of using her powers in animal form came true. If anyone was awake to see her they think they were going crazy seeing her shifting from Ace, to Ares, and to Salem while jumping around the backyard with glee. When she was done and had her emotions under control she started in on her new forms.

Going from smallest to biggest she went ahead and brought up a picture of the lemur she saw in her mind and then pushed her power forward just like with the other transformations. There was resistance at first but in the end she felt herself shift. Opening her eyes and allowing all of the natural instincts that came with her new form to run into her mind was surreal. It was the same for the first time in any of her forms because her mind was literally flooded with new senses, new instincts and new feelings all at once. It would take about half an hour until her mind could properly sort and place everything where it wouldn't confuse her, so for that half hour she explored the backyard while exploring her new body. Climbing was definitely easier in this body but she almost fell on her head when she tried to hang upside down with her tail. She could jump pretty far and she loved how sharp her claws were, they were even sharper than Salem's but not sharper than Ares. Finally the half hour passed and she moved on to her horse form Shadow.

Again her mind was flooded and it took a moment to adjust to her long legs, even falling down once or twice. Not that she would ever admit it. Man she was tall in this form and since she was so big she couldn't really do much in the backyard so against her better judgement she decided to jump the fence and go exploring. It took her a few tries before she got jumping in horse form down but she did make it over the fence. She however didn't take into account that she didn't have horse shoes on the bottom of her hooves so the pavement hurt like a b. Because of that fact she actually didn't go far just enough to get used to how her body moved and she went back into backyard not 10 minutes after she left it. Since there was still five minutes to go until her half an hour was us she decided to lay down. That was an experience trying to lay down as a horse was weird, first she had to bend her front legs so she was basically kneeling on the ground and then she put her back legs down. Getting up was just as hard and to make sure it became natural she spent an extra seven minutes after her half hour was up just practicing getting up and laying down.

She still had 45 minutes until Sheila wanted to we woken up so Riley sat down in the back yard after setting a timer on her phone and began to meditate. She didn't go into her mind-scape this time, she just opened up all of her senses and was one with nature. Riley didn't do this as often as she probably should but when she did she felt so connected to her surroundings. At least she now knew the reason for that is because of her magic. She would never get used to saying she had magic.

Her alarm went off and Riley was brought back to the land of living. She made her way into the house and decided to have some fun. Shelia felt a soft tapping on her cheek that wouldn't go away, finally she opened her eyes and almost screamed. Looking back at her were two small amber eyes surrounded by white. When she got her bearings, she realized that it was a lemur, meaning it was Riley. That theory was proved correct when the lemur fell to the ground and started rolling around and doing a funny lemur laugh.

"Well I see that you have mastered your new forms missy."

Riley just changed back to human and continued laughing. Sheila ignored her and went to get ready for her day.

When Riley got herself composed she decided to repay Shelia's kindness by making her some breakfast. Riley couldn't cook as well as Sheila but she could make a decent English breakfast which is what she did. Sheila walked into the kitchen and smiled at her youngest student.

"You didn't have to do this sweetheart."

"I know but I wanted to pay you back for your kindness. I wasn't your responsibility but you took me under your wing and have been so kind to me."

"Well thank you Riley but you need to know that any decent witch would've done the same thing. As witches we have gotta stick together you know."

After breakfast Sheila led Riley down into the basement into a magic shielded room.

"I thought my daughter to harness her magic in this room and I am planning on teaching Bonnie here until she is far enough along in her lessons to not catch the house on fire. We can use it for now so no outside magical interference can happen while we discover the lengths of your seer abilities. It is not only shielded but specifically spelled to not let a new witch practice to the point of magical exhaustion which could lead to death."

"This room would of been a godsend when I was figuring out my abilities. I don't know if I told you or not but I put myself into a coma a couple years ago because I used to much of my powers. After that day I used my sensing ability to keep an eye on my power levels constantly so it wouldn't happen again."

"I remember that. Now that I think about it all the signs did point to magical exhaustion, I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together sooner. Well can't change the past, let's get started."

For the next hour they dipped into her new power and pushed it to its limits. Riley did have gut feelings about something without having to do anything. An example of that is when Shelia began to name off random people and Riley could tell if they were good news or bad news and she just knew that if she met them face to face that she would be able to tell if she could trust them. Puzzles and riddles were no problem because as soon as she heard or saw them she knew the answer. She could also tell if immediate danger was going to happen. Sheila had her close her eyes and dodge the balls she threw at her. When the ball got close a yellow flash would appear in its direction and a green glow would show her the best path to avoid it and she could even feel the colors of that made any sense. They figured out that yellow meant immediate non fatal danger, red meant immediate fatal danger, orange meant immediate non fatal but harming danger and green meant safe. Sheila may have sent a curse of two at Riley to gauge what would happen but she kept Riley safe while doing this.

An alarm went off meaning it was time for Riley to head to school and Sheila had to go to work. They went their separate ways but Riley only made it a block before Bonnie pulled up alongside her and motioned for her to get in.

"So why exactly am I covering for you with your sister and aunt and what does my grams have to do with this."

"Bonnie I know you don't like me and we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things but trust me when I say this you will want to hear this from her. It is nothing bad but it is important that she is the one to explain things."

"Fine. I will wait tell after school to get answers but just know I will still bug you for this."

They arrived at school and right before Riley could escape the doors locked. Riley could guttly feel that Bonnie wanted to ask something so she looked at the older girl and said. "Bonnie I know you want to ask something so just ask."

"Why do you think I don't like you?"

This stopped Riley for a second not really knowing how to answer that.

"You always hang out with Elena and Elena hates my guts for just living. You never stand up for me so I just assumed that you felt the same way."

"You know what happens when you assume Riley. You make an ass out of u and me." She said while trying to hide her laughs at her own joke. "But seriously, I don't hate you and you always seemed to be a pretty cool kid. I just always side with Elena because she needed someone in her corner since you were so mean to her. I mean you even killed her cat."

"Wow hold up there Bonnie who told you that I killed her cat."

"Elena did. Why was she not supposed to tell me what you did?"

"I didn't do that Bonnie. She and Jeremy did that me."

"What?"

"I was ten and had gotten a kitten for my birthday. She got jealous and convinced Jeremy to help her hide my cat. They locked it in a trunk in the attic and it died. Also I have never been mean to her she has always been mean to me, you can even ask Jeremy."

"But she said…"

"Let me guess she made everything about her and said how I stole our parents attention and that I made her life a living hell. Right."

"Well yah."

"She lied Bonnie. Everything she told you she was doing that to me not me to her."

"Oh my goodness. Every time we shoved you into a locker for payback for something you did to her we were actually the ones being the bullies. OHhhhhhhhh now I feel terrible. How can you even stand to look at me right now heck how are you not punching my face right now."

"Because I know what kind of person you are compared to what kind of person she is. She is mean, selfish, and attention grabbing. You on the other hand are kind, selfless, and put others before yourself. You are nothing like her, you were just trying to help your friend in the only way you thought you could."

Without warning Bonnie pulled Riley into a hug.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship whether Elena likes it or not." She said

They got out of the car and started walking towards school.

"So did anything happen while I was sick at your grams house."

"Well Stefan put Mr. Tanner in his place yesterday and got put on the football team. Elena, Stefan, and I had a weird dinner party last night so I could get to know Stefan which was going really well until Caroline and Damon crashed it."

"So Caroline is now with Damon Salvatore."

"Ya it is so weird and he even got her to wear a scarf. She hasn't worn a scarf in like forever."

Just then the bell rang, signalling the start of their daily prison sentence. Bonnie went off to her class and Riley went off to hers deep in thought. She had forgotten about the Caroline and Damon relationship and knew that she couldn't let it continue for either of their sake. Caroline did become one kick ass vampire and Damon was a vampire and had his own nature but what he was doing with Caroline was so not cool. She decided to take care of that tonight. Her classes were the same as always but of course Mr. Tanner had to make sure her school work stayed on track. She was packing up her things about to leave the room when Mr. Tanner called for her to stay after and gave her her homework she missed from his class and said he was glad she was well again.

When she closed the door Mr. Tanner brought the CPS complaint forms from under some paperwork and signed his name before sticking them in his jackass file to keep any snoopers from seeing them. He would take them to the nearest CPS office tomorrow and hopefully get something changed in the Gilbert household because it has become clear to him that Jenna Sommers was not the right person to be raising these kids and helping them through their grief at losing their parents. He just hoped something changed before something terrible happened.

Since Riley had some extra time she decided to go have lunch at the Grill instead of school. It also had the added bonus of being a place she could put her thoughts in order. The rest of the school day was normal for her and she soon made it to Shelia's house where she was informed that today was a football game and Bonnie wouldn't be making it. Shelia then suggested that they focus more on her seer powers. They were working for the 3rd hour in a row and Riley thinks that she had a pretty decent handle on her new powers when she suddenly stopped.

"What is it child?" Shelia asks when she sees a strange look on Riley's face.

"I don't know. I just have this very intense feeling that I need to do something and be somewhere else."

"Then that is what we are going to do."

"What?"

"We are going to use this as training and we are going to have you follow your feelings."

"How do I follow my feelings?"  
"Close your eyes and let it guide you."

Riley did as she was told and closed her eyes. She submerged her mind in the feeling and saw a glimpse of Bonnie and the football stadium.

"Bonnie is going to need us at the football stadium."

They found Bonnie sitting on the ground looking at a pool of blood while a body was being rolled away by the corner. When Bonnie saw them she ran to her Grams and started crying and babbling about numbers and Mr. Tanner. It wasn't until later that night when she was calmed down enough were they able to get the whole story. Apparently Bonnie's magic was manifesting and basically predicting the death of Mr. Tanner freaked her out. Riley decided to head home and let Sheila handle this. Half way home she realized that she still had the Damon and Caroline problem to fix.

After a short phone call to Caroline basically outing Damon as a vampire Riley sat down on a bench in the local park to wait for Damon to show up. She knew that Damon would have some type of compulsion on Caroline to alert him to anyone finding out his secret so all she had to do was wait. She felt him before she saw him and just for a bit of fun she used her powers to drag his feet out from under him and drag him to the nearest cover of trees and hang him upside down in the air. What Shelia said to practice her powers, well she was practicing them alright. She slowly got up and walked to where Damon was hanging and laugh at him attempts to get himself down.

"Well well well if it isn't Damon Salvatore."

"Well well well if it isn't my next meal."

"Very funny Damon but before you eat me I think you might want to hear what I have to say."

"And why should I do that."

"First off Damon stop trying to sound all dark and dangerous. I am literally hanging you upside down and I have enough power to hold you there for as long as I need. And second I am offering you a chance to increase your brothers misery tenfold or maybe more." When she had thought of this plan she was only going to convince him to stop using Caroline as a blood bag or else but now standing in front of him she changed her mind. For someone who played the bad boy so well her power was letting her know that if she gained his trust he be one of the loyalist friends she would ever have. Sheila was going to kill her for this.

"Alright you have my attention Little Witch how about you put me down so we can properly talk."

Riley knew he was just trying to get himself down so he could attack but she was ready for that so she let him fall face first into the dirt. Before she could blink he was charging at her vamped out and everything but ooppss Riley forgot to take down her shield. The laws of physics prevailed and all Damon did was break his nose and jaw by how hard he hit her shield.

"Owwwww. What the hell was that?"

"Please Damon do you really I think I would just let you down and not have something like this place."

He got up after his face was done healing and looked at the young witch in front of him with more interest now.

"Now that I have you attention I think I should introduce myself. My name is Riley Gilbert."

"Gilbert as is Elena Gilbert."

"Yes Damon as in Elena Gilbert, unfortunately that stuck up bench is my older sister."

"Bench?"

"I am trying to dial back how much I cuss."

"Ahh. So how come I have not heard of you."

"Because my bench of sister is a stuck up selfish bench who wouldn't dare let any attention leave her spoiled rotten little ash."

"Wow. I'm not feeling any sibling love going on between you two."

"Because there's not. Now can we please get to the reason I got you out here, unlike you I actually need my sleep."

"Fine. You said you could help me make Stefan miserable. How?"

"How about we go somewhere where we won't be over heard and I won't be seen doing things that a normal person can't do."

Before he could answer she pulled him towards her and jumped on his back before launching them into the air. They landed deep in the woods in her meadow, she went into her mind-scape and then allowed him to follow her there so her explanation would not take as long. The next five hours were spent on the shore of her lake with her telling Damon everything. She knew this could backfire on her but the best way to gain someone like Damon's trust was to just be as blunt and honest as possible. When she got to her seer she just gave the cliff notes of what she saw and told him she just didn't feel right showing those memories to anyone.

He was surprisingly understanding, he may pretend to be a bad person and have no emotions but that was because he didn't want to get hurt. He was still a world class jackass and okay he was still a bad boy but he was a loyal and trustworthy jackass bad boy to people who he knew he count on and Riley had become just that. He did flip out a bit when she got to the part about Kathrine not being in the tomb and he might of destroyed about half of her forest but it was better than him going on a killing spree. When he calmed down he broke down crying and Riley held him, she didn't even let go when she felt his fangs pierce her neck. He really didn't need blood inside her mind but she guessed it was a comfort and since she couldn't die in her own mind she allowed him to drink as much as he wanted. She finally finished with her story and they just sat there looking over the lake.

"So what exactly is you plan Shift." He started calling her that after she told him of her shifter animals.

"I honestly don't know right now. I am still learning about myself and my powers, heck I am still just a kid but I do know that I want to make a better future than the one I saw. I know that it came to a happy ending but so many people got hurt or died when they didn't have to and it all revolved around my sister. My stupid sister who couldn't make up her mind and kept putting everyone in danger because she always believed that she was always right. Sorry for yelling."

"Hey no problem I know first hand how stupid siblings can be."

"I do know that one thing I am going to change concerns Bonnie and Caroline."

"Controlling Blonde and Bennett Witch right?"

"Ya. Bonnie needs to learn without Elena dictating her life and Caroline was truly made to be a vampire."

"Well then that is our first quest on this long an perilous journey milady." Damon said while giving an old fashion bow while still sitting down."

"Another thing is the tomb. Kathrine isn't in there but there are 27 vampires that need to be killed well not Pearl. Pearl can live but we will need to get Anna on our side first but all that can wait for now. I just want to go home and get some rest." Riley said standing up "You should too Damon, we have a long and exhausting day tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes Damon we. Sheila is explaining everything to Bonnie tonight and tomorrow I get to tell Shelia that I spilled all of my secrets to the homicidal vampire that is currently terrorizing our town. I am so dead. Oh and we have to plan for our Master Plan to make Stefan and Elena's lives miserable."

 **Please review**


End file.
